Scouring of the Shire
This article is on an event in The Shire. For the second to last chapter in The Lord of the Rings see: The Scouring of the Shire. The Scouring of the Shire is an event that took place in the Shire during the end War of the Ring. Background While Frodo Baggins and company were away, Lotho Sackville-Baggins began a massive land grab with the money he had made from Pipe-weed sales to Saruman at Isengard. This gave him great power. Lotho, now calling himself the Chief, began to stretch forth his authority and sought to control the Shire for himself. With help from Dunedlings, men sent from Saruman, Lotho took over control of the Shire, imprisoning many, including important folk. He then began industrializing the once green and agrarian Shire, causing much damage. Soon the deposed Saruman arrived and took full control and Lotho was deposed, imprisoned, and later killed by Wormtongue. Before returning to the Shire, the five travelers stayed overnight at '' The Prancing Pony'' in Bree where they caught up on the last year's local events with the proprietor Barliman Butterbur. They learn that strangers from the South have come to settle in and around Bree much to the discomfort of the peace-loving Men and Hobbits indigenous to the region. Barliman is impressed to discover that Strider has been crowned King of Gondor. There was also a fight in Bree between Bill Ferny's friends and some Bree-men such as Mat Heathertoes. Gandalf takes the four Hobbits - Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took - part way to the Shire but detours to have a long talk with Tom Bombadil. He assures the four that their training in the War of the Ring will be sufficient to settle the troubles, and what ensues is in some ways anti-climactic. The Battle of Bywater When they discover that the evil they had fought in Mordor had come home to roost, they rouse the Shire and are able to kill or drive off the evil-doers that infested it. With the assistance of Farmer Cotton, Merry and Pippin lead the Battle of Bywater, the last battle in the War of the Ring, in which 19 hobbits died. Saruman and Wormtongue find their ends shortly thereafter, when Worm avenges a kick from his master by cutting his throat and is shot to death by Hobbits. An eerie column of smoke arises from Saruman's corpse and is blown away in the wind, a scene reminiscent of Sauron's demise. Frodo covers the suddenly shriveled skull of Saruman and turns away. Commentary Despite Tolkien's much-publicised dislike of allegory, this chapter can be viewed as the most directly allegorical component of the book. The transformation of the Shire from rural idyll to industrial wasteland heavily parallels Tolkien's own views of the destruction of the English countryside by the steady creep of industrialisation. In particular, the loss of the old Mill in Bywater, only to be replaced by a much larger, grimier version, mimics an event from Tolkien's childhood. Tolkien himself commented that the symbolism lay in the feeling of loss he felt after returning from the First World War, to discover that many of his close friends had died, and the world he remembered from his youth had largely disappeared. Book vs. movie The Scouring of the Shire is among the most prominent scenes not featured in the theatrical release of the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy, except for one part of it which is shown in the Mirror of Galadriel in "The Fellowship of the Ring". However, later scenes of Frodo's return to the Shire in "The Return of the King" show the Shire as completely unchanged, so within the film adaptation it is intended as an alternate future that was avoided. External link * Category:Events Category:War of the Ring